Hidden Love Affair
by UniqueMoMo
Summary: While realizing that they are meant to be, Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford try to hide their new relationship from everyone else-even the gang. But, are they together? Or are they not? It's difficult. Read on as they try to figure out where they stand in their relationship. ***Previously known as Jack and Kim Love Stories***    Old username was "iBeliebInJackandKim"
1. Chapter 1

**Jack and Kim: Love Stories**

Kim POV:

The last bell singled it was the end of the school day. Everyone around me gathered their books quickly and rushed out the doors, while I stayed behind taking my time gathering all my things. By the time I had gathered all my things, I was the last one to leave the classroom. Teens rushed all over the halls wanting to get out of school and start their weekends.

"Ow!" I yelled as this one kid ran past me, shoving me against a locker, making me drop all my books. "Ugh."

I bent down to the floor and kneeled on the cold, hard, dirty school floor. I had almost collected all of my stuff when this other kid caused me to drop them again.

"Hey! Watch it!" some one yelled behind me. "Can't you see that she's trying to pick up her books?" I knew that voice very well. "Need help?" the owner asked, kneeling besides me.

"Thanks Jack." I smiled.

"No problem." he smiled back.

We were almost done picking up all my books when we both reached for my Physics textbook. I blushed when we locked eyes. I wonder if he felt the sparks I felt? Wait what? I don't like him. He's just my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I looked at our hands and noticed that we still hadn't let go; I blushed deeper.

Jack POV:

I was walking to my locker when I noticed Kim kneeling on the floor picking up her books when this kid ran past her and made her drop her books again. I yelled at the kid to watch it. I bent down next to her and began helping her. We were almost done, when we both reached for her Physics book. When out hands touched I looked at her and she blushed. I felt sparks shoot up my hand from her touch. I wonder if she felt them? I looked deeper into her eyes and blushed. I saw her glance down to our hands and she blushed deeper. Her cheeks turned scarlet; a beautiful scarlet. She was beautiful and caring and kind and sweet and adorable and loving. She was gorgeous. Wait-what? I don't like her. Kim's just my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Um, so what are you doing this weekend?" I asked her.

"Besides working out at the dojo, nothing. You?"

"Same." we were both standing up now walking towards our lockers. 'Hey, you want to walk to the dojo together?"

"Sure, but can we stop at my house first?" she asked.

"Yeah sure and while we're at it we can stop at mine so I can drop off my backpack."

"Ok." she nodded.

"So I'll meat you at your locker?" I asked her as we stopped at mine.

"Sure, see you then." she gave me a quick kiss on the underside of my jaw before walking towards her locker. I stared at her until I couldn't see her anymore. I cautiously touched where she kissed me and felt dazed. Why does she have this effect on me?

Kim's POV:

I don't know why, but I kissed Jack on the underside of his jaw. Before he could say anything else, I walked off to my locker. While putting all my books away and only putting the things I needed in my backpack, I thought of our hands touching and the sparks I felt. When we locked eyes, I felt myself go weak and want to just fall in his arms. And when he looked deeper into them, I almost collapsed there on the floor, luckily I didn't. He saved me by speaking up. We talked the rest of the way to his locker, until we agreed to meet up at my locker later to walk to our houses and then to the dojo. That's when I kissed him and the sparks I had felt before, were even stronger. Why did he have this effect on me?

A/N Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews so far. They really mean a lot. Because I got 5 amazing reviews i will update today. Thank you3

Jack POV:

After all my stuff was away and only my homework was in my backpack, I headed over to Kim's locker. Once I was past all the crowds of teens trying to get the hell out of the building when I saw her. For some reason I just stood there watching her. I didn't know it, but I was starring at her. I realized this when I saw here struggling to fit everything in her bag.

"Hey, need help there?" I asked, jogging over to her.

She looked up at me for a second and nodded. "Yes, please."

"No problem. So has another person tried knocking you down again?" I asked playfully.

"No. And if any one does, I'll make sure to kick their ass." she grinned at me. We both laughed. I was dazed by her laugh.

"So, um, you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just zipper this up." once her bag was zippered she tried putting it on, but had trouble.

"Here, let me help you." I took the bag from her and put it on her shoulders for her.

"Why thank you." she said with a cute little curtsy.

"You are so very welcome, mi lady." I bowed. Her laugh ringed around the school hallway as she playfully smacked my arm. I looked at her hand and saw that it was near my bicep area, so I decided to tease her. "Feeling my biceps, aren't you? And you say that you don't have a crush on me."

"Jack, I don't have a crush on you," she rolled her eyes.

"It's ok, here let me give you a better view." I began flexing my arm in front of her and kept on striking different poses.

Kim POV:

Jack began to flex his muscles and boy, did he have some strong biceps. I wounded my hand around them, feeling how hard and strong they were. He smirked at me and said, "So you like me?" I gripped his arm harder and pulled him out the school doors.

" Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Kim!" he yelled.

"I don't like you." I stated and stomped away towards my house. I heard him yell my name behind me, calling at me to wait up.

"Kim, wait up. Kim, please wait up." he was jogging towards me. "Kim?" he asked.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Kim? Kimmy? Please don't be mad. It was a joke." I kept walking.

"Yeah sure , whatever Jack."

"Ugh! Kim! Look at me. Wait up." I walked a little faster to see what we would.

Jack POV:

Kim was ignoring me and not waiting for me. Damn it! Why did I have to be so stupid and say that she liked me? I had forgotten that she gets annoyed whenever I did.

"Kim! I'm sorry. Just please wait for me." she didn't listen. I quickly ran after her and pulled her back by her waist. I held her close and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I was just kidding around, I swear that I didn't mean to upset you. Just please forgive me. Please, please, please?"

I could feel her breathing faster and I felt her cheeks get warm. My head was buried in the crook of her neck, so instantly I felt her cheeks warm up. Hmm, I wanna try something. She kissed me before so why can't I kiss her? I put my lips to her ear and kissed it. I whispered one last time into it. "Please forgive me," I breathed. I heard her giggle and her arms wrap around mine.

"Fine, you're forgiven, but next you day it, it won't be easy. I swear." she said.

"Yes! I'm forgiven." I yelled as I spun her around a couple times and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, Jack. You can put me down now." she said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." I looked down and blushed. She giggled again and kissed my warm cheek. We talked the rest of the way towards her house, laughing, flirting and occasionally bickering. I felt like there was only me and her in the world.

Why did she have this effect on me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to upload but it was a hectic week for me and I just didn't have time to update. But anyways here's a new chapter. I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

><p>Kim POV<p>

Jack and I had arrived to my house by now and decided to have a pre-practice snack.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Why do you do Cheerleading if you don't even like it?" he asked. I stiffened.

"Umm, uh," I stuttered. He turned to look at me.

"Kim? You okay?" he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell me; I was just wondering."

"No. I-it's okay. It's just that I only tried out because my mom made me do it and I didn't think that I'd actually make the team. And now it turns out that I'm the captain and I wanna quit so badly, but I know that that will only piss off my mom and I just wanna do something that will impress her. She doesn't really notice me, Jack. All she does is talk about how great my brother is and how I don't do anything correctly." by the end of this little speech, I was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Kim. I'm sorry, I didn't know that things were like that. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything. Come here." Jack pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry for asking."

"No Jack it's okay. I should've told you earlier. It's just that-"

"Hey, I made you tell me; you didn't have to tell me anything." he lifted my chin up to face him.

"Thanks, Jack. You're amazing."

Jack POV

She called me amazing. Kim Crawford said that I was amazing. I felt happy inside and my stomach made a flip once I heard that one word. I let my instincts take over and I began so lean down, towards her. My eyes looked at her lips and back up to her eyes. I wounded my arm around her waist and placed my other on the side of her neck, drawing her closer to me. Our faced inched closer and closer, until we were only centimeters apart. Kim and I were going to kiss. We are going to kiss. She and I were about to kiss and she hadn't punched me. Our lips were about to touch, when the doorbell rang. We jumped apart looked anywhere but at each other.

"I uh, I'm going to see who that is. I'm sorry." She turned to the door and began walking towards it, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." I whispered. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed that we didn't get to kiss.

"I hate you, you little Bitch!" a smack came after that and I heard Kim yell out in pain. I quickly ran over to her to see what had happened. What I saw was…


	3. Chapter 3

Kim laying on the floor holding her left cheek. Donna Tobin was standing over her with a smirk on her face.

"Kim! Are you okay?" I kneeled beside her, one arm around her shoulders.

"Jack, will you help me up so that I can slap her?" she shot me a death glare, and I helped her up. But slipped my arm around her waist, just in case she tried jumping Donna.

"Donna, why the hell did you just slap her? And why did you just call her a bitch?" I asked her.

"Because, Jack, she is trying to steal, you, my boyfriend, away from me," she said smugly.

Wait, wait. Back it up here. Did she just say that I was her boyfriend?

"Um, Donna. I'm not your boyfriend. To be exact, I'm not even your friend. I don't even like you."

"Of course you don't like me, you love me." I practically chocked on air.

"What? No! I don't love you! I love Ki-" I caught myself before yelling out Kim's name.

Kim POV

OMG! Was Jack about to yell out my name? I hope he was. I looked down and saw that he still had his arm around my waist and blushed a little. From the corner of my eye, I glanced up at him and saw him turn red as soon a we locked eyes. He tightened his grip on my waist and pull me close to him.

"Jack, baby, why are you holding her instead of me? She's not you're girlfriend; I am." Donna said.

"Okay, Donna, I have had enough of you. Get out of my house and don't you ever come back." with that, I walked up to her slapped her, shoved her out the door and kicked her. I slammed the door behind me, as I turned to face Jack.

" How's your cheek?" he gently stroked my cheek.

"It's better now." I smiled up at him. "So um, if you want, you want, you can leave your backpack here and I think we should head over to the Dojo now."

"Um, yeah sure, thanks." he simply said. A few minutes later we started walking towards the dojo.

A/N it's short, I know and I'm sorry but I really hope you liked it. J thanks for all the reviews3 then mean a lot. J


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:

**Omg! I am so sorry for not uploading in MONTHS! I have had a huge writer block and I haven't really had time because of volleyball and games and such. Honestly, you guys have no idea how sorry I am. Volleyball is almost over which means that I will have more time to write. Oh! And if any of ya'll have any ideas don't be afraid to PM. Anyways on to the story.**

**Kim POV:**

Today is Friday and Jack and I are sparring at the dojo. It has been a very long day and I just want to let go of all my stress. I mean it wasn't bad enough that I got knocked down in the hallway twice, and then Donna Tobin has to come to my own house and slap me? I mean like what the hell? The good thing is that I walked home with Jack and he helped me get my mind off Donna on the way here.

"Hey Kim?" Jack said while blocking a hard punch to his face.

"Yes?" I said while blocking a kick to the stomach.

Jack thought about this before he let his answer run off his lips. It was almost like he wasn't trying at all.

" You want to go for pizza after practice?"

"What?" I thought. I stood there like a deer in headlights while he took a blow at my legs expecting me to block it. This knocked me over and he ended pinning me down on the mat.

"How does 5:30 sound?" Jack said smirking down at my shocked face.

"Yes!" I replied almost instinctively. "I mean, Yeah. Um if I'm not busy." I then pushed him off of me, giggling and flipping my ponytail behind me.

_Omgomgomgomgomg! Jack just asked me out! Well that sure turned my mood around._ As I was thinking this I quickly got in the showers and got ready for my date with Jack. Thank the Lord that I packed extra clothes. This was going to be a good night.

**Jack POV:**

As Kim and I were sparring I realized how cute she was. And after the incident at her house I realized how much I liked her. Yeah you caught me. I just admitted on liking Kim Crawford. So after summing up all the courage that I have, I asked her out. She was shocked at first, which let me pin her down on the mat. Kim said yes and walked away giggling. After she was inside the locker room I started doing my victory dance until I saw the guys starting to walk my way; they had gone out to buy a drink.

"Jack," Jerry called.

"Yeah, man?"

"You wanna go grab a bite with us guys after practice?"

Shit. How am I gunna get out of this one? They can't know I'm going out with Kim. If they do find out then they will tease us nonstop.

"Um, sorry guys but I can't go tonight. I, uh, had plans with my mom…?" the lie turned out as a question. Thankfully, Jerry was confused (like always) and didn't notice.

"Aight, man. See you tomorrow." He began to walk away when he suddenly stopped and faced me. "Wait Jack, you think Kim would want to go with us?"

"She's busy." I answered immediately. "She told me she was going out with her parents for a family night."

"Oh okay. I guess until next time." He said walking away.

"Yeah." Now that was close. Anyway I better go get ready for my date. Than god I packed an extra pair of clothes.

**Kim POV:**

I'm showered and changed. Just applying my make up and fixing my hair. My outfit consisted of a silky dark blue top, white skinny jeans, and blue ballet flats. With a silver heart chain necklace and matching bracelet; Jack got them for me last Valentine's Day when we were pretending to be a couple to avoid all the love notes and dance invites. I grabbed my black leather jacket and left to go meet Jack. When I walked out of the locker room I saw that he was already there, waiting. I saw that he was clad in black jeans, black undershirt and a purple open button up. To finish up he was wearing his purple high-tops. He was also wearing his leather necklace and his leather bracelet. He saw me and smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Amazing not that you're here." He made me blush. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He chuckled at my comment.

"Thanks, now lets go." He took my hand.

"So where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

"Come on, Jack, you know that I don't like surprises."

"Sorry, Kimmy. But you are going to have to wait and see."

"But Jack! I don't want to wait. Just tell me."

Jack suddenly stopped and faced me, pulling me close to him. Our faces only inches apart.

"Kim, do you trust me?" he asked.

At first, we just stood there looking at each other, our breaths mingling together.

"Do you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I do trust you." I whispered back.

"Then you don't have a thing to worry about. Just trust me and relax." He touched his forehead to mine.

"Ok, fine. But, only because I trust you. But I swear that if something happens to me that I don't like then you are dead Jack Anderson." I growled in his face.

"I understand, Kimberly Crawford." He chuckled.

"Now lets go."

We walked in silence the rest of the way there, just enjoying each other's company. When we finally arrived there he, stopped me.

"Jack, is there something wrong?"

"No, um, I just need you to put this on for me."

"Put what on for you?"

"Now don't kill me or anything just please put this on for me." He looked kind of nervous yet hopeful.

"Jack, I'll do it just tell me what it is."

"I need you to put on this blind fold. I have something special planned and I really need you to put this on."

I stared at him in confusion.

"But wait, I thought that we were already here."

"Nope, I have something else planned." He winked. "Now please put this on before we are late."

"How much more are we walking?"

"Just a couple more minutes."

"Okay don't let me fall."

"I wont ever let anything happen to you."

I blushed and let him blindfold me. I couldn't help but feel excited and have butterflies fluttering all over my stomach. I had a feeling this was gunna be a good night…

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this and I really hope this makes up for the extremely late update. You guys have absolutely no idea how sorry I am. But anyways, I have I think 33 reviews so I will not try to update until I have 50 reviews or 45 at least.**

**M&M xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly, I love you guys so much. You got me to fifty reviews and I that is amazing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

KPOV:

"Jack are we almost there? I'm hungry and I don't want to trip again." On the way to his little surprise for me, I had tripped about 6 times, and we've been walking for 3 MINUTES!

"Yes, Kim. We're almost there, just a couple more steps." He reassured me.

"Fine, but one more trip, and I wont be the only one on the ground."

"Don't worry. I have you."

JPOV

As we got closer and closer, I started to get nervous and I began to wonder if she would like it. Questions like "Will she like it?" "What if she doesn't like it?" "Will she laugh in my face if she doesn't feel the same way?" "If she does feel the same way, would she want to tell the rest of the gang?" "Will she feel the same way?" All of these questions made me all nervous and scared, a little. I mean, Kim is a gorgeous girl who has tons of guys after her; constantly asking her out and begging for her attention. She is the cheer captain, top of the class (besides Milton), and she's a black belt in karate. Yeah, I'm a black belt also and I am higher than her but she catches on fast. Anyway, she's perfect.

I looked forward for the little picnic area I had set up for us tonight. Yes! Everything was set and ready for us to begin. All that was left was for me to turn on the little lights.

"Hey Kim, I'll be right back, I just need to go make sure that everything is in place ok?"

"Wait! You're leaving me?" she shrieked.

"Just for a minute. Don't worry I'll be right back." I reassured.

"Hurry up! I can't see so just hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Go!"

"Don't miss me too much." I winked, realizing she couldn't see me.

"Just go." I laughed and ran to check on our stuff.

KPOV

After Jack left, I stood there in the middle of I-don't-know-where and waited for him. A small breeze blew by and I shivered at the contact it did with my neck. It was surprisingly chilly tonight, and it seems like my small jacket wont warm me. Darn…I wonder if Jack would hold me in his arms if he saw that I was cold, hmm…

After I had slipped into La La Land, I heard footstep running towards me and panicked, not knowing whom it was I shrieked and attempted to run away. Before I could go anywhere I realized I was still blindfolded and the "attacker" picked me up in their arms.

"Don't move." They growled. "Or I'll have to punish you."

I have to admit I was a little scared.

"No stop! Put me down! I'm on a date!" he began walking away, with me in his arms. "Please, please put me down! When my date comes back and finds me not there, then he'll call the police and kick your ass when he finds you."

"Sweetheart, I don't think he's gunna do any ass kicking because he wont ever worry." He chuckled.

Wait a second I know that chuckle. He sounds just like…

"Jack! Put me down, now!"

"Wow, Kim. What too you so long?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I'm blind."

He chuckled. "You know you're really light. Lighter than I would have thought."

"Umm, thanks?...Can you out me down now?"

"Yeah we're here anyway." He stopped walking and set me on my feet. "I worked really hard to get this to look good and I really hope you like it."

He stepped behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, before taking the blindfold off. Once it fell, my breath was taken away. What was before me was…amazing. I felt as if I was in a movie. We were on a random field and there were twinkly lights everywhere and in the center of it there was a small table for two. The pathway to the table was outlined with red, small yard lights. I looked behind me towards Jack who had been quiet this whole time.

"Jack, oh my god. All of this is just so amazing." I was breathless.

"You really like it?" his head snapped up to look at me.

"Like is an understatement. I don't think there is a word to describe how much I love all of this." A small laugh escaped my lips.

"You have no idea how big of a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, knowing that you like it." He chuckled.

"There is no way that you could have set all of this up by yourself."

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck, "I did have my grandpa's servants help me and my grandpa helped me plan all of this."

"Wait so you mean that you had plan this before you asked me this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I kind of set this up with him a couple week back and all that was left was to get the courage to ask you out and your answer." He answered sheepishly.

"This is so sweet. I mean when you asked me, I thought you meant like a small dinner at Circus burger or a movie, but not this." I admitted.

"Well, I'm just glad you like it." He smiled. "Now, lets go eat before our dinner gets cold."

"What's being served tonight?"

"You're favorite, spaghetti and meatballs with a chocolate and vanilla sundae with caramel."

"Sounds yummy." I giggled.

"It is. Now come on, our dinner awaits, milady." He took my hand and walked me towards our table.

A small blush crept up my neck and new butterflies joined the other ones. This was going to be an amazing night; I had to doubts about it.

**Honestly, I have no idea what on earth took me so long to upload this chapter. I thought I had uploaded this chapter weeks ago, but I think I did something wrong because it didn't upload. I know that no sorry will make up for this EXTREMELY late upload. I want to thank each and every one of you for commenting/liking/favoring/following this story.**

M&M xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

KPOV

So far, dinner was going great. Jack was being a complete gentleman, like who knew guys still knew about chivalry? Anyway the meal was great and I asked him to give the chef my compliments. Now we were finishing up our dessert and talking about what we should do next.

"How about we just walk around?" Jack suggested.

"Ok, but where though? Aren't the lights covering the whole field?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Believe it or not but there is actually a little pathway over there. I had asked the staff if they could leave us space to walk around for if we wanted to do something and they did. It's just up that way." He pointed behind me.

"Ok. How bout when we finish our ice cream, we can go?"

"Sounds perfect." He smiled.

With that we both finished and got up. We walked close together and our hands would occasionally brush. I smiled to myself knowing that Jack and I were more than friends. As if he read my mind, he looked at me and took my hand in his. Just like in the hallway, sparks shot up my arm and the butterflies awoke in my stomach.

"Jack," I spoke, "all of this is amazing. I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale."

"Really?" disbelief sounded in his voice and happiness shown in his eyes.

"Yes," I giggled. "And I'm not usually not one to like fairy tales. But, I could make an exception for this." I shot a wink to him.

He chuckled and gave my hand a warm squeeze.

"Well, I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself."

"It's kind of hard _not_ to have fun with you."

"Well then, I guess that a good thing."

"Yes, I believe it is." I giggled.

He chuckled and turned to look at me, stopping. He looked at me with this gleam in his eyes. It made me self-conscious. I fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, not knowing what he was thinking.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" my hand shot to my face trying to feel something out of place.

**JPOV**

This was a whole new side of Kim that I don't think I have seen before.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" her hand, the one that I wasn't holding, shot up to her face to feel something out of place.

I chuckled at her and shook my head no.

"No, there isn't anything on your face."

"My teeth?" she brought her hand down to her mouth.

I chuckled some more and took her hand in mine to remove it from her mouth.

"No, there isn't anything on your face or in your teeth."

"Well then why were you looking at me like that?" she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm looking at you like this because you're showing your sweet side; A side that I've never seen of you before. And I like it."

"So you're saying that you don't like my tough side?"

"What? No, No! That is not what I was saying at all! What I meant was that it's to see a different Kim than the one everyone else gets to see. That doesn't mean that I don't like your tough side, because your tough side is what attracted me to you in the first place." I cannot believe I just said that. It feels good to have that off my shoulders but I can't believe that I didn't chicken out when I said it! _Go Jack, Go Jack, Go Jack! Oh yeah, oh yeah! _I mentally cheered for myself. Before I got too lost in my thoughts, I turned my attention back to Kim, who was blushing lightly because of my comment.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that so that I don't beat the crap out of you?" she asked with some seriousness in her voice, but a hint of teasing in her eyes.

"There's the Kim I know and like!" I shook her body with our hands and brought a small smile to her lips. "But seriously, I do mean that."

She blushed some more and buried her face in my chest, bringing me in for a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I breathed into her hair.

After a couple of minutes we pulled back and continued our walk.

As the time passed by, we found ourselves standing under a small gazebo, covered and small lights. The top of the gazebo was clear so that we could see the night sky, without the lights steeling our attention. We stood there, in silence, for no one knows how long. All we know was that we were relaxed and enjoying the peace and quiet.

A small breeze blew and Kim shivered slightly. I guess her leather jacket wasn't doing the job of keeping her warm. Another breeze blew and she shivered some more. I walked closer to her and put my arms around her.

"You cold?" I whispered into the crook of her neck, by her ear. She shivered again, but I had a feeling that it wasn't from the cold.

She nodded slightly and whispered, "A little."

**KPOV**

After we pulled back from our hug, Jack took my hand and we continued our walk. Later, we found ourselves standing under a small gazebo covered in twinkling lights with a clear top. We were able to stand under it and gaze up at the stars, without the lights steeling out attention. Time past and we didn't know for how long we stood in a silence. All we knew was that we were enjoying each other's company in silence.

A small breeze blew, causing me to shiver slightly; hopefully he noticed. Nothing happened. Another breeze blew and I shivered some more. This time though, Jack did do something; he walked closer to me and pulled his arms around me.

He leaned close to me and whispered, "You cold?"

I shivered again but it wasn't because of the cold. It was from the chills that his lips gave me. I wish his lips were pressed on a different part of me, preferably my own lips. It's fun to dream.

Jack pulled me closer, snuggling his chin into the crook of my neck. My heartbeat sped up, while his stayed at the relaxing the pace it's always at. My hands were resting on top of his at my waist. He pulled me closer to him.

"You still cold?" he whispered.

"A little," I responded.

"Did you know that I know how to do something to get you all warmed up?"

"No I did not."

"Well now you know."

"What is it that you can do?"

"It's easier to show you than to explain it to you."

"Then what's stopping you?" I knew I was challenging him, but it was worth it.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you stalling?"

"I am not."

"If you aren't, them stop talking and just show me."

He placed his lips at the base of my neck and lightly kissed it. He made me shiver. He pulled back slightly and when I thought he was going to turn me around to face him, he placed his lips back on my neck and sucked on it slightly. Oh god. He was right; warmth was spreading all throughout my body, taking over the cold that was once there. He moved his way down to my collarbone, where he sucked again. Something pressed onto it, but it wasn't his lips. This was moister than a pair of lips. His tongue was lightly brushing my skin there. Oh my god. This boy is going to be the death of me. He sucked onto my collarbone, pressing his tongue onto it. Damn, he was trying to leave a mark and I wasn't going to try to stop it. He knows what he's doing and I'll find a way to hide it from my parents and everyone else. Even though I was enjoying this, I wanted to taste his lips on mine. He pulled back slightly to whisper something in my ear.

"Feeling warmer now?" he breathed before nibbling on my earlobe.

I couldn't even answer correctly, so instead of pronouncing an actual word, I ended up making this moan coming from deep in my throat.

He chuckled before answering, "Thought so." His breath was hot against my cheek.

"Wait Jack…" my voice came out weak, "Ja...ack?"

"Hmm?" he murmured against my neck.

"As much as I am enjoying this, the hickey you are leaving will be impossible to hide if you don't focus on something else right now." I whispered.

"Fine." He pulled back slowly, lingering his lips on my neck. Before he could pull back completely, I spun around and crashed my lips to his. Gently, I traced his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue asking for permission. When he did part though, I quickly hid my tongue. I smiled against his lips, as his tongue traced the outline of my bottom lip, nibbling on it slightly. We stayed like that for a while, but we did pull back when his fingers started tickling me.

I giggled placing my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Since you left your mark, I think that _I _should leave a mark now." I whispered before pulling his head back slightly, and attached my lips to his Adam's apple. I gently began to nibble on it, brushing my tongue around it. I sucked on it lightly and when I heard him groan, I bit him, but not too hard. When I was sure I had left a mark, I pulled back.

"There, now we are both marked." And then I bolted, challenging him to a chase. I sprinted forward, not having a clue to where I was going, but then I ended up in the

Andersons' backyard. I had skidded to a stop when I realized where I was and the next thing I knew, I was pinned under Jack, on the grass.

"Gotcha," he whispered in my ear before pecking my cheek.

"Haha, I couldn't really tell considering you have me pinned under you," I laughed.

"There's that sarcasm," I giggled at his comment, "but its almost ten, so I think that I should get you back to your house _before _your mom murders me."

Even though my mom doesn't really pay attention to me, she still has a strict rule on our curfews and if we break them, we're grounded for a month. So at this point, his idea was looking pretty damn good.

"You're right." I stated.

He got off me before pulling me up to my feet. We began walking back to my house, holding hands. A couple minutes later we were at my front door.

"Thanks, Jack. I really had fun tonight. I hope that we can do this again soon." I said, with a small smile on my lips.

"I enjoyed it too. Especially when we were under the gazebo," he shot me a wink.

I giggled and playfully shoved his shoulders, "But, no seriously, I would love to go another date with you."

"And I would love to plan another date with the lovely Kimberly Crawford." He squeezed my hand affectingly.

"Goodnight, Jack." I smiled

"Goodnight, Kimmy." He whispered before placing a small kiss on my lips. We pulled back and I walked inside my house in a daze. I could not wait for school tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

Last night was, well, it was amazing. Now, I don't like and I don't want to sound like a girl, but that's the truth. I cant believe I actually had the gut to finally ask her and when her face lit up when she saw what I what set up for the both of us made my night. Well, I guess that wasn't the part that made my night. What definantly made my night was when I kissed her and then when we made out under the gazebo. I mean yeah, I've made out with other girls and I'm pretty sure that Kim has had other guys, but that was the best make-out session that I've ever had. Huh, thinking of Kim and other guys having their toung down her throat does not bring a happy feeling. Infact, it brought out anger and jealousy. Damn, I think I like her more than I thought.

Anyway, it's morning and we have school so I'm just about to head out to meet up with Kim. We walk to school together every morning. I grabbed an apple for me and one extra one for her just in case. About five minutes into my walk, I saw her waiting for me outside her house. Wasting no time in getting closer to her, I jogged the next few steps to get to her.

"Morning, gorgeous" I said.

"Morning!" she smiled back. "So listen, about last night…"

I think I felt my blood drain my face like a smack in the face. God please don't let her regret anything.

"What about last night?" my voice sounded hesitantly.

"So consideringwe don't exactly know where we stand right now, do you think that maybe we can keep what we have a secret for now?" she saw the look on my face. "Or until we realize where our relationship stands?"

I thought of what she said for a little and realized that maybe she was right. I mean, it's like we are together but at the same time not together.

"As much as I might not like this idea, I guess you're right," I sighed. "But can we still be _us _when it's just the two of us? Like the _us _that we were together? I kinda like that _us_."

"Yeah, most definantly," she bit her lip and looked down. "I kinda like that _us _too."

My eyes lit up, immidiatly. There were times like this when I liked her even more. Those times were when she addmitted her feelings. Like right now. And when she bit her lip like that. Oh those lips. Those amazingly soft lips. Now I'm really tempted to taste those lips again.

"Hey since, we're alone right now…can we be _us _for a little while?" I winked at her, taking her hand in mine.

"Mmmm, maybe." She leaned in closer. "But, if we hurry now, we can get to school earlier than anyone else and go into our favorite hiding spot. You know the one that no one, not even the guys, know about?"

"Hmm, I think I might know what spot you are talking about. But let's get going before everyone else decides they want to get to school early."

With that I gripped her hand tightly and we sprinted to school, making sure no one was wathcing us.

**KPOV**

After last night, I knew that Jack and I were not just friends anymore, but something more. Yet, we were still something less. Its confusing but we'll figure something. But at the moment, we're in the back gym. Well not exactly in the back gym, but more in a closet that's hidden inside the supply closet. Its weird, but it comes in handy. Jack and I found it when we were asked to get extra volleyballs for our gym class. I tripped over a hockey stick and landed next to a shelve and saw there was a hidden door there. That day after school ended, we decided to come check it out and ever since we make it our job to keep it clean and we come here when we need to get away from everyone. But at the moment, we're talking about how we're going to hide our relationship from everyone.

"So the deal is to be _us _when there is no body around okay?"

"Understood."

"Even at the dojo we need to be careful."

"Kim, I know. We need to be careful."

"We can still go out but like not all romanticy in public where everyone else can see us."

"So then how are we gunna have romantic dates?"

"Well the one that you planned last night was amazing. And it was secreetive."

"Hey, speaking of last night, can I ask you something?" Jack actuallly looked kind of skeptical, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Sure, ask away."

"So you know last night under the gazebo?" he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah…" I kinda knew where this conversation was heading.

"How's your neck?" he looked down to where he kissed me.

"My neck is…alright."

"So that hickey that I gave you isn't notacible?" he whispered.

"It is, but with this shirt, not really."

"This might sound awkward, but can I see it?" huh. That did sound awkard.

"Uhh, sure?" I never thought I'd be asked that by a guy.

Jack slowley reached up and tugged my shirt down a little, looking for the mark he left on me. When we saw it, his eyes widened just a small friction. It was big, but not big enough to worry about. His fingers lightly brushed over it, making me wince.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, furrying his eyebrows.

"Only a little…"

"Will this make it better?" he slowley leaned his head down util his lips were hovering over my neck. Finaly, he gently pressed his lips to it. It sent chills through my whole body. Just like last night. It only lasted a second before he pulled back.

"Yeah, it did," I blushed. I know I did. Damn it. Wait…didn't I give him one too?

"Hey, didn't give you one too..?"

"Yeah, you did." He nodded.

"Well, why cant I see it?"

"Welll…thing is, you tried to give me one, but you didn't…"

"Umm….?"

"Yeahh…" he chuckled nervously.

"How is that possible?" I shrieked.

"I don't really know, but I think that its because my body and skin has become so used to bruising that this doesn't affect me."

"We will finish thid discussion later, Jack." I glared.

"Ok, but wait wheres my goodmorning kiss?" he leaned closer to me, lightly pulling me by the waist.

"Why should I give you a kiss?" I teased him.

"You should kiss me because you absolutely love me." He started leaning closer and closer until his lips were hovering over mine. "And because, I'm dying to feel your lips on mine again."

As soon as he finished whispering the last part his lips were on mine. It started out slow and it stayed slow. It wasn't like the kiss from last night. While those were filled with lust and love. This one was filled with love and need. We pulled back just as the first bell rang. We shared a smile before heading out towards our first period.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys have the right to hate me right now. I hadn't updated because I had lost inspiration to this story but because off all the reviews that the story received, I found my inspiration again. So thank you for that. I had also been very busy. I'm sorry. But anyway, here we go with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kickin' It! **_**Or any other well-known things mentioned in this story.**

**KPOV:**

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" Hearing my name called several of times, I looked around my surroundings to try to find the person. Spotting no one, I returned my attention to the text book in my lap.

"Kim! Please help!" I looked up just in time to see Jerry frantically running towards me.

"Jerry, what's going on?" Confusion was clear in my voice.

"Jack! He's trying to kill me!" He took me by the shoulders, shaking me frantically.

"Jerry! Once I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!" Jerry gulped in fear and hid behind me. Jack arrived in front of me and tried to reach around me to get to his victim. Both of them ended up spinning me in circles.

"Guys! Guys! _Guys!_" That caught their attention. They stopped and looked at me.

"What?" They both yelled.

"First of all, Jack why are you trying to kill Jerry? Second of all, Jerry what did you do to Jack this time?"

"This dumbass here set up a double date with me and this other girl in order for him to date the girl of his so called dreams!" Jack tried lunging at Jerry again.

"Jerry, why the hell did you do that?" I yelled turning to face him.

"Well, you see. I really wanted to go out with Jessica, but her friend Kaitlin told me that the only way Jessica would say yes was if Jack went with her. I panicked and told her that Jack would go. Please don't kill me." He hid behind me again, covering his face.

"You're going on a date with Kaitlin?" I shrieked. Turning quickly, I faced him. Hurt evident on my face.

"No! I'm not going on a date with her. I don't even like her. I know you don't like her either. We both hate her and she's not my type. She's kind of a bitch. If Jerry wants to go out with Jessica, then he's going to have to find a way out of this." He turned away from me to face Jerry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Jer, but this time you're going to find a way out yourself."

"What? No! Jack please no, please, please no!" Jerry exclaimed. "What happened to bros before hoes?"

"Yeah, what did happen to that saying? You could've asked me if I wanted to go out with her before setting me up with her." Jack gave him a slight push.

"I'm sorry?" Jerry shielded his face again. Seeing Jack's hard face, he whimpered in fear. "I love you?" He offered.

"No." Was the only thing Jack said before turning to face me. "Walk you to class?"

"Yeah, let me just gather my books." I smiled.

"I'll help you." He returned the smile.

"Thanks," I bit my lip. He took the heavy text books away from me and we began walking to class.

"Jack! I'm sorry bro! Please help me!" We could heat Jerry in the background, before punching the air and cursing.

"So, if Jerry doesn't find a way out of this, are you going to go out with her?" It was fourth period now and this morning's situation was still bothering me.

"After the last time with Lindsey, no." He looked me straight in the eyes. I blushed and looked down. Placing a finger underneath my chin, he lifted my head up.

"Hey, don't hide from me." He whispered. "Seeing your gorgeous face is something I look forward to everyday, so when you look away, it hurts."

"Jack…stop," I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying things like that. Do you _want_ me to turn into a freaking tomato?" I threw in the _tomato_ bit to show him I was partly kidding.

Hearing the last bit of my question, Jack bursted out laughing. "Kim, I saw what I saw because I mean them. But you turning into a bright red tomato isn't bad to look at so I guess I enjoy that part too." He chuckled and threw me a wink.

"You're such a cocky flirt." I giggled and lightly shoved his shoulder, him faking a hurt look.

"Ouch, Kimmy. That hurt." He held his hand up to his shoulder, pretending to rub it while I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Woah, guys did you see that?" We heard Milton from behind us gasp.

"Yeah! That's the first time ever!" Eddie chimed in.

"Yo, dudes! Jack just called Kim 'Kimmy' and she didn't punch him!" Jerry joined in, pointing at us. All three of them looked shocked, jaws hanging open, eyes wide; the whole package.

"Uh..guys?" Jack tried waving his hand in front of their faces. Not even a blink.

"Guys? Are you there? Milton? Jerry? Eddie?" No movement. I swear a fly flew over and into their mouths, they wouldn't even choke.

"I got this," I stood up from my seat and walked towards them. To try to get a reaction out of all of them, I walked up behind Jerry and pulled his ear. Letting his ear piercing scream out, he jolted back into reality as the other two fell of their seats from the surprise yell. Jack and I bursted laughing with the rest of the class who had also witnessed the _Three Stooges_ in action.

"Martinez! Krupnick! Jones! Detention. _All_ of you these Saturday morning at 8." Mr. Edwards who _finally_ started paying attention to us yelled at the boys.

"But, it was Kim's fault for pulling my ear!" Jerry tried to defend themselves.

"Yeah, if it weren't for her, Jerry wouldn't have screamed!" Eddie joined in.

"And then Eddie and I wouldn't have fallen off our chairs!" Milton threw in.

"Is that true Miss Crawford?" Mr. Edwards cocked an eye brow at me.

"Well, yes but they were frozen, just sitting there with their mouths hanging open."

"Yeah, we tried waving our hands in front of their faces, but we got no response so Kim decided to pull Jerry's ear." Jack joined our conversation. "Plus, she wouldn't have even touched them if Jerry hadn't done what he did do this morning. If he hadn't done it, maybe I would be defending him."

"You wouldn't defend me if Jerry hadn't been so stupid this morning?" I challenged him.

"What? No! What I meant was that I would be defending all four of you if Jerry hadn't set me up this morning, but not he had to be so careless and just throw me under a bus that I _didn't_ deserve to be thrown under!"

"Look, you guys are getting kind of personal now, so Jerry, Eddie, Milton detention on Saturday. Jack and Kim, you are to come in after school today and help me grade some papers. Understood?" Mr. Edwards interrupted our discussion. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, we all nodded our heads reluctantly. Our teacher gave us one last look before returning to his computer.

"So, I uh, take it that you're still mad at me?" Jerry asked, cautiously.

"No, Jerry I'm not." Jack responded sarcastically. But Jerry being Jerry didn't notice the sarcasm and cheered up.

"Does that mean you'll go out with Kaitlin?" Jerry practically shot out of his seat in excitement. Jack, not being able to control his anger yelled a simple _No!_ and threw his eraser at him.

"You could've just said so…" Jerry slid down in his chair. Before Jack could do anything to him, the bell ran signaling the end of class. "Bye my peeps!" was the last thing Jerry yelled before running off to who knows where.

"You know I question what goes on in his head…" Milton trailed off.

"So do I, but at the same time, I'm also scared to find out." Eddie stated, voicing my thoughts.

"Well this was surely an interesting class period." Jack received head nods of agreement.

**A/N Could somebody please make me a nice cover for this story? Thank you and Happy Holidays! **

**M&M x**


End file.
